


A Trip to the Zoo

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/M, Wetting, messing, public_humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Jake and Tori have a fun day planned at the public Zoo but while Jake looks at the animals, Tori stares at Jake's diapered butt.
Kudos: 26





	A Trip to the Zoo

this was a commissioned request by stevie135.

“IT’S THE ZOO!” Jake exclaimed, bouncing excitedly at the sight of the carved animals on the massive wooden front gates. Tori smiled at her partner, watching how giddy he’d gotten just at the front gate. "Yes, Jake, it's the Zoo. You knew we were coming here." she said teasingly. A sudden sheepishness crept over him, as he realized just how loud his outburst was. Even at 22 Jake was excitable and naive, and though he didn’t mean to be so loud, he couldn’t help it–Zoology was his passion. Tori, Jake's girlfriend, was more reserved in her manner despite being the same age. Still, she loved Jake and had a mischievous side of her own that matched his immaturity at times. She took her blushing boyfriend's hand affectionately and pulled him onto the Zoo grounds. “Let’s have a fun day, okay?” She asked and Jake’s smile returned at her kinder tone. “Okay!” he responded.

The pair entered the Zoo grounds and Jake, already forgetting the embarrassment from moments ago, slipped away from Tori’s hand to run up to the map by the entrance. She chuckled and was happy to see the quick turnaround in the blonde’s attitude as he waddled up to the map. And boy did he waddle too, the obvious bulge of his diaper threatened to peek out the leg holes of his shorts with the wrong move. As he bent over the map in contemplation he unintentionally gave the crowd around him an eye full of the ruffly waistband of his nappy, along with a couple of the cute animal cartoons that decorated it. “I knew a Safari diaper would be a good idea." Tori said, "It fits this place so well. I didn’t know he’d be so willing to show it off though.”

Being far too absorbed in the map and plotting out the exhibits he wanted to see, Jake failed to notice the hem of his shirt riding up his back. That was until Tori came by and pulled down his shirt. “Can’t have you flashing everybody your diapered butt can we?” she teased, his face turning cherry red. He straightened out, making sure no part of his padding was exposed. Tori always taped up Jake in the thickest diapers–they were her favorite after all–but he burned with awkwardness when he was exposed as a diapered 22-year-old. Even worse though were the situations his girlfriend loved putting him in that made him act and behave like the Adult Baby he was. As embarrassed as he was though, he loved the feeling of that soft core pressed against his body, the crinkly rustle of the plastic backing, and especially the attention Tori would give him.

The pair walked around for a while, enjoying the exhibits and food the zoo had to offer. However, as the day progressed Jake got slower and slower, holding his stomach with one hand while Tori dragged him along by the other from one animal to the next. “What’s wrong slowpoke? We’ve only got so much time today.”

Jake looked at Tori with pleading eyes–how could she not know? He felt like the grumbling in his stomach was louder than a semi-truck and the cramping pain had slowly built with the pressure in his gut. Not that the greasy food they’d been eating all day helped either. “My, uh, stomach hurts…" he groaned. "I think I need to use the bathroom…”

“Alrighty then,” She said, pointing at the restroom a few steps away. “I don’t know why you waited so long to tell me you dork, let’s get going.” Tori’s voice was outwardly caring but she was trying hard not to break into a mischievous, self-satisfied grin. The time from when she’d slipped the laxatives and diuretic into his lunch until now had felt like the longest wait of her life. “I can’t believe he’s held out this long either, usually he’d be yanking at my sleeve for a change!”

With a tug Jake’s red-headed girlfriend pulled at his hand, but he stayed rooted in place. “I waited too long…” he thought, feeling the unrelenting pressure rest against his sphincter. "If I move, I'll go." Trapped in his thoughts, Jake froze in place and was only pulled back to reality by his girlfriend tugging at his hand. While he overthought about the repercussions of his actions his body reacted automatically to the pull and he stepped forward.

*FFBBBBBTTT*

As he swung his leg a loud fart trumpeted between his cheeks. While partially muffled by the thick diaper, it still managed to turn a few heads. Most importantly, Tori turned to look at him with an impish smile spread across her face. She watched her big blonde baby squat instinctively, blushing bright red, and squeezing his eyes tight while violent flatulence forced him to fill the back of his diaper.

*FFFFBBBBBLLLLOOORRRTTT*

Once the forceful pushing broke the dam of his sphincter and a deluge of muddy waste started dumping into the back of his diaper, Jake stopped fighting. After so long of letting Tori diaper him he’d gotten used to the feeling of the foul-smelling, squishy excrement meeting the back of his padding and coming to rest in the dipping crotch of his diaper. He’d even grown to like the warm temperature and slimy mush hugging his lower body. “Oh gosh, it feels unending!” Jake thought. It was like he’d been squatting there forever, filling the seat of his pants in front of the surrounding crowd and his girlfriend for much longer than physically possible. When the surge of the soft matter finally dwindled to a few pitiful farts he let out a deep sigh of relief, opening his eyes to survey the damage.

Tori, who’d watched the entire show with glee, had let go of her boyfriend’s hand about halfway through, circling around him to see the slight swell of his diaper from the back end. Even through his shorts, the telltale bulge of his nappy struggled for space, and he was filling any remaining room with his humiliating accident. The legholes of his shorts pushed up on the outside while the inseam dipped lower and mushy poop filled the back and moved up to occupy any available space. With a sigh, Jake finished and relief flooded his face while the smothered flatulence abated. “Well, looks like you weren’t making it to the bathroom after all!” Tori declared.

Her messy boyfriend twiddled his fingers, still blushing in embarrassment. “Guess not…” He replied sheepishly. She patted his back gently. “It’s ok, we pad you up for a reason, right? Might as well use ‘em!" He nodded, allowing her to pull at the waistband of his crinkly nappy and survey the damage. “Well, it’s not all the way full and we’ve still got a lot more places to see. Think you can tough it out?" Jake nodded his head in the affirmative, waddling a little more given the added mass to his pants but happy that the day didn’t have to be over. Around them, some people gawked at the scene, while others looked away and decided to mind their own business. Nobody dared bother the couple.

The couple continued to enjoy the zoo despite the messy accident. Unfortunately for Jake, the diuretics took hold in the reptile house and the telltale *hissssss* of him wetting himself came while they looked at the snakes. The red-head teased her boyfriend about being so scared he peed himself and he replied with an uproarious refusal causing her to chuckle. While looking at the lions he had to squat again, voiding himself of the greasy zoo food. It was crazy, Jake had never experienced such a loss of control before, but after his third mess and fifth wetting, he could feel his diaper reaching its limit.

From the legs of his shorts, the edges of his stained, waterlogged padding spilled out. Giving anybody who looked over to the 22-year-old a view of the distorted cartoon animals decorating his sagging padding. Tori, who’d planned for this, stopped him and started digging through her bag. “I think it’s time for a change.” Jake nodded, usually unwilling and embarrassed to go through the process of a change in public. However, as he squished the overfilled diaper between his thighs, he knew it could hold no more. The redhead rifled through her bag giving a gasp of mock surprise when she turned up no spare diaper. She had “forgotten” after all. 

After agreeing to go home, she let Jake step in front of her so she could sneak up behind him. With a quick yank, she pulled his shorts down and placed them in her bag. “H-Hey!” he protested, turning shades of red at the exposure. Tori giggled. “Sorry Jakey, but I can’t have you ruining these. Whether they rip or you leak, these are good shorts.” She took his hand in hers one last time and the pair started making their way to the exit on the other end of the zoo. Tori held her head high as she led her boyfriend past the crowds of people. Jake, however, waddled along as fast as he could, left in his t-shirt, and the gorged, sagging brown balloon of a diaper around his waist that showed off just how childish he really was.

You can find my commission info on 

Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works 

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations 

if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
